


【盾冬】時間之外

by saltypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Easter Eggs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypie/pseuds/saltypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>隊三彩蛋衍伸</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】時間之外

「痛嗎？」  
史蒂夫等醫療小組都走了之後才坐到巴奇的床緣。巴奇被炸毀的左臂上套著一個黑色的絕緣皮套。  
「不了。」巴奇搖搖頭，試圖從床上坐起來，卻整個人像被外力拉扯一樣滑稽的往右傾斜。「但有點平衡上的小問題。」他說，試圖讓語氣聽起來輕鬆一點，這非常必要，因為他剛剛向醫療小組要求了一個冷凍艙。而且是的，沒先告訴史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫聽到的當下挑起了眉，很克制的吸了一小口氣，然後敏起嘴唇。在因為驚訝而失語的瓦坎達醫療小組之間，他顯得冷靜得多。

這個決定並不如表面來得倉促，只是事情發生得太快，他們單獨相處的時間又太少。混戰過後，他們只剩肩併著肩靠在一起的力氣。

史蒂夫看著巴奇艱難地用右手撐起身體，他想說什麼，卻只是嘆了口氣。  
「過來。」他輕聲說。坐到床上去，摟過巴奇的肩膀。他記起每次他試圖從病床上起來，巴奇總是會緊抓著他的手。不施力、不拉扯，就只是抓著，等他靠自己的力量坐起來。他想這麼做，但巴奇靠著他的那一邊肩膀已經什麼也沒有了。  
套著巴奇肩膀的皮套摩擦著史蒂夫的鎖骨，他幫著巴奇挪動身體，尋找兩人都覺得舒服的姿勢。瓦坎達皇宮招待所的床很柔軟，這增加了達成任務的難度，他們只要一動就像在船上一樣晃來晃去的。巴奇有時候會癢得發笑卻沒辦法反抗，缺了一隻手的他要阻止史蒂夫的動作有點難度，只好閃躲以示抗議。

史蒂夫突然間起了玩心，在他的生命中鮮少有這種能壓倒性的勝過巴奇的時刻。他露出布魯克林16歲少年的微笑，抓住巴奇的手把他從背後整個圈住。  
「嘿，什⋯⋯」  
「讓我找了兩年，我要逮捕你。」  
「好啊史蒂夫。」巴奇笑著往後瞪了史蒂夫一眼，腳往後勾住史蒂夫的腳，用身體朝他撞去。但是衝擊被彈簧床抵消了，所以他們兩個只是同步的晃動了幾下。  
聽到巴奇低聲咒罵，史蒂夫笑了。巴奇不甘心地繼續掙扎，幾次掙脫了史蒂夫後又被按回了床上。彈簧發出輕微的抗議聲，兩個人都被搖的有點暈眩，皮膚因為扭打而充血。最後巴奇發出一聲宣告開戰的吼叫，開始喝史蒂夫癢。史蒂夫笑得整個人捲在一起，好一會兒才稍稍平復。他衝著巴奇笑了一下，騰出一隻手，用力地捶了一下床，兩個人都被力道彈得失去了重心，特別是剛失去手臂的巴奇，他發出了幾個無意義的聲音之後又被史蒂夫壓制在床上。  
「你這擅離職守的士兵。」史蒂夫說。  
巴奇飆了幾個髒字後笑了，然後像是回憶起了什麼似的收起了笑。他背對著史蒂夫，嘆了口氣。  
「你知道我不能⋯⋯」巴奇低聲說。

忽然間他們又回到了瓦坎達的客房。

「如果⋯⋯」史蒂夫放緩了動作。「如果後面這些事沒發生，你打算怎麼辦？」  
巴奇沈默了一下，史蒂夫看著他起伏的背影，企圖從呼吸中判斷出他的情緒。  
「我不知道。」巴奇說。「我只知道如果我想做任何事，都必須先擺脫九頭蛇。但是我不知道有什麼事的意義某值得冒這個風險。特別是⋯⋯特別是在我記起越來越多關於你的事之後。」  
「巴克，你知道我失去了所有人，而我不能⋯⋯」  
「我⋯⋯我很抱歉⋯⋯」巴奇輕輕的說。  
史蒂夫知道巴奇能理解那種感覺，可能他們是這世界唯一能理解彼此經歷的兩個人。他只是想告訴巴奇，無論怎麼樣的代價，他都給得起這個依靠。  
「⋯⋯我也是。」他說。  
史蒂夫想把巴奇圈得緊一點，但是巴奇的無動於衷令他躊躇。於是他放開巴奇的手，緩慢地挪動手掌，貼在他的腰際，順著那裡的一道傷口輕撫。

突然事情就這麼發生了，史蒂夫發現自己的指尖碰到了巴奇腿間柔軟的地方。這對史蒂夫來說很陌生，但令他意外的是巴奇的反應。巴奇的身體顫動了一下，卻不像是要閃躲。史蒂夫的手停在那裡，毛髮弄得手指癢癢的。  
巴奇的眼臉低垂，睫毛在碧綠色的眼珠上落下一片陰影。  
史蒂夫的手微微地往下了一點，他能感覺巴奇的體溫正在升高。史蒂夫感覺臉頰有點燙，他喜歡這樣，但是好像有哪裡不大對勁。例如⋯⋯太過自然了。好像他們本該如此，而他們一直沒有發現。

「不⋯⋯」巴奇終於挪動了一下身體，他閉著眼睛，眉頭輕蹙，彷彿正在做了一場惡夢。  
史蒂夫遲疑了，巴奇的體溫平緩而穩定的從手上傳來，如幻覺一般恍惚卻又如此真實。他向巴奇靠近了一點，同時一股熟悉的熱度積蓄在眼匡裡。  
「沒事的。」史蒂夫說，他將額頭輕輕地靠在巴奇的背上，使勁地睜開眼睛，以防有什麼東西在他眨眼的時候掉出來。  
「你會後悔的。」巴奇睜開眼，語氣平靜，嗓音低沈含糊。  
史蒂夫沈默了半晌，下定決心。  
「你知道我不會的。」他說，擁著巴奇的腰將他拉進自己。  
「沒有什麼能阻止你，對嗎？」巴奇沒有反抗，史蒂夫卻察覺到他呼吸中輕微的顫抖。  
「我其實並沒有你以為的那麼堅定。」史蒂夫說。他還想說『讓我堅定的是你』，但是他沒有。他說了「你隨時可以讓我停下。」  
史蒂夫的手滑近巴奇寬鬆的褲子，在下腹緩緩地撫摸，他一直注意著巴奇的反應。巴奇的呼吸開始紛亂，他的薄唇在顫抖，肌肉緊繃著。  
「史蒂夫，我⋯⋯這個⋯⋯」他把手搭在史蒂夫的手上，示意他停下。然後將髖部向前移動了一點，但史蒂夫已經察覺到了他腿間的熱度。他收回手，看著巴奇左肩衣服露出的傷疤。半晌，將手覆在那上面，動作很輕，但已經足夠堅定了。  
「嘿⋯⋯」史蒂夫說。

巴奇深吸了一口氣，讓史蒂夫將他轉身躺在床上，他的眼睛冷不防的對上了史蒂夫的。他碧綠色的眸子映在史蒂夫清澈的藍眼睛裡。

『我才發現，有一抹綠色在你的藍眼睛裡。找到瑕疵的感覺真好。』

巴奇想起齊莫這麼說，於是無法克制地閉上了眼。  
史蒂夫撥開巴奇散落在床上的頭髮，將手肘撐在他頭的兩側。  
「嘿，巴克。」他喚他。巴奇皺了一下眉，睜開眼，對上史蒂夫的視線。

「我記得你是誰。」史蒂夫直視著巴奇眼裡的那片陰影，認真的說。「我一直記得。」  
巴奇的瞳孔微微的放大了一點，他看著史蒂夫，嚥下一口口水，低下眼簾。  
「我知道。」巴奇說，他舔了一下嘴唇，嘴角很輕很輕地，露出只有史蒂夫能察覺的微笑。  
史蒂夫低下頭靠近他，兩人的呼吸撞在一起。巴奇洗過澡的身體還有淡淡的，屬於他的味道，和史蒂夫記憶裡的一樣。他把頭靠在巴奇的頸窩，手滑下巴奇的胸膛，進到他的衣褲裡。

巴奇很慢的深吸了一口氣，仰起頭感受史蒂夫指尖因長期握著盾而生的厚繭，他努力讓自己專心在那個帶著刺癢的撫觸上，不讓任何回憶干擾此時此刻。

史蒂夫握住巴奇半勃的陰莖，將它包覆在手掌裡。巴奇的身體沁出的薄汗很快地被空調蒸發，散在空氣中。他的臉頰泛起了淡紅色。史蒂夫上一次看到這樣的巴奇是在戰場上，也是唯一一次。那是在巴奇歸隊後沒多久的一天晚上，那時咆嘯突擊隊還沒正式成型。史蒂夫在做完任務會報之後到巴奇的營帳想去看看他的情況。熄燈時間已經過了，史蒂夫拉開一小塊塑膠布望進帳棚，巴奇的位置在倒數第二個，那裡是空的，軍毯也不見蹤影。  
史蒂夫後來在洗澡間的後面找到他。巴奇蹲在那裡，裹著軍毯，手在腿間滑動。史蒂夫尷尬的躲在牆的後面，他知道自己應該走開，卻無法移動腳步。  
巴奇悶哼了一聲，發出一聲嘆息。他呆呆的坐了一會兒，突然拾起腳邊的石頭，奮力地向前丟去，然後把頭埋在膝蓋上。史蒂夫聽到他咒罵「該死」、「去你的九頭蛇」。  
史蒂夫想起巴奇臉上的黑眼圈，悄悄地走開了。他讓上級給巴奇排了幾天假，當時的他以為這是他所能做到最多的了。但是現在如果讓他再選擇一次，他會選擇走上前去，坐在他身旁。

巴奇低下頭蹭史蒂夫的脖子，細碎的鬍渣扎得他有點癢。史蒂夫抬起頭來親吻他的下巴、臉頰，然後等他轉過臉來，親吻他的唇。  
「這真是⋯⋯」巴奇呢喃。  
「我知道。」史蒂夫了然於心的笑，然後被巴奇拉回吻中。  
史蒂夫的下體燥熱著，但是他打算無視那股不適感。此刻只要巴奇舒服他就足夠了。他的手滑過巴奇前端的時候抹到了些許前列腺液。能確定巴奇此刻的快樂令他感到欣慰。

但巴奇顯然不能滿足於這個。巴奇把手伸進史蒂夫衣服裡，衣服順著他的撫觸被撩到胸膛。  
「jesus。」巴奇輕笑。  
「嘿！」史蒂夫尷尬地抽回手，想把衣服往下。這個動作引來巴奇的不滿。巴奇索性把手伸進史蒂夫的棉褲裡，觸碰他豪不客氣的慾望。史蒂夫抽了一口氣，抓住巴奇的手，具高臨下的看著他。巴奇睜著眼睛看他，右邊的嘴角逐漸上揚。  
「你不讓我碰你，我就會喊停。」  
史蒂夫堅持了一秒鐘，然後放棄了。他把巴奇的褲子褪下來，然後紅著臉，順著巴奇的動作把自己的褲子褪下。史蒂夫的陰莖毫無羞恥的聳立在那裡。巴奇嘴角更彎了，他抹了一點史蒂夫慾望前端的水光，放進嘴裡。  
史蒂夫咒罵一聲，湊上去吻他。巴奇向上挪動身體跟史蒂夫貼合。他們愛撫著彼此的身體和慾望，喘息和嗚咽穿梭在吻之間。史蒂夫的眼匡又熱了。

「你該不會還是⋯⋯」巴奇在接吻的空擋在史蒂夫耳邊問。  
「別問。」  
「我下次醒來的時候你得告訴我。」巴奇咬了咬史蒂夫通紅的後耳根。  
「為什麼？」  
「總得有些期待。」  
「好吧。」史蒂夫答應了，然後報復性的加快了手上的動作。直到巴奇扭動身體喊著慢點、太、史蒂夫⋯⋯。

巴奇先射了。他喘著氣，用碧綠色的、飽含著水起的眼睛仰視著史蒂夫。史蒂夫握著巴奇握著自己陰莖的手快速地划動，他低下頭蹭巴奇的胸膛，汲取上面的汗水和氣味。  
巴奇輕喚史蒂夫，示意他吻他。然後史蒂夫在巴奇的吻裡高潮。

他們清理了一下，然後雙雙陷在瓦坎達鬆軟的床鋪裡。史蒂夫擁抱巴奇，低頭將鼻子埋進他的頭髮。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

「你確定嗎？」史蒂夫終於還是問了。  
巴奇給他一個平靜的笑。史蒂夫其實也知道，在現況下，這樣子對巴奇來說是最好的。在逃亡的兩年裡，他面對真相、面對血淋淋的罪惡感、面對再次成為冰冷武器的恐懼，以及，面對「活下來」這項選擇，他已經承擔的夠多了。而這些也是史蒂夫的一部分，就如同巴奇的愛一樣。

巴奇輕輕的在玻璃艙裡閉上眼，這一次他能有意識地向這個世界告別。當血液開始凍結的時候，他記起史蒂夫的溫暖。他知道這一次將與以往不同。無論睡眠將多麽漫長，這是他的選擇，也是他給史蒂夫的承諾。在他們能確定不會傷害彼此之前，他們可以等。

史蒂夫將手放在玻璃艙上，透過冰冷的霧氣能看到巴奇的臉。他的睫毛上結了雙，嘴唇失去血色。他必須不斷克制自己內心的衝動。他想和巴奇感受相同的溫度，跟他做相同的夢境，無論那將多麽美好或多麽痛苦。  
但是他可以等，而他也不將只是等。這世界的未知太多，變數也是。但也正因如此，他可以精挑細選，給巴奇他能給得最好的世界，然後將他帶回來。這將讓漫長的分離充滿意義，與愛。  
而這份意義與愛，都在時間之外。

 

 

-end-


End file.
